Haunting
by Okamimaru
Summary: I'll ALWAYS love you Hinata..." Those were his last words. They said he was dead, but why is Hinata still getting phonecalls from him and why does he appear in her mirror, has he really come back? Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Okamimaru:**

I owe the idea for this story to the movie Sixth Sense and to Niisan. Hope you enjoy it, my first attempt at a horror!

**000000**

At first when her dad first delivered the news to her, Hinata couldn't believe it. Believe that her best friend had died. There was no denying it though; it had been in the newspaper, all the newscast, the internet, everywhere. If it was a joke then the world must have been in on it. But it wasn't a joke, Hinata knew that deep in her heart even before her father told her the news.

"Sasuke's dead. He's dead Hinata, I'm so sorry." Hiashi says to his eldest daughter. Hinata can only stare at her father in shock, not wanting to believe it. Dead? She began to think back to earlier that day:

"_You have one new voicemail!" Hinata's phone chimes as she turns it on. Pushing the select button on her phone she listens to the message._

"_Hey Hina its Sasuke, I'm on my back from Okinawa, can't wait to see you! Love you always!" Sasuke's familiar voice meets her ears. She smiles her heart galloping in excitement. _

"When? When did he die?" Hinata asks her father weakly.

"Saturday." Hiashi answers.

"But I just received a message from him, this morning to be exact!" Hinata squeaks; confused at what just came out of her own mouth. Today was Monday, Sasuke had died two days ago and yet she had received a message from him.

"Hinata I think you should go lay down, this must be traumatizing for you, after all you two were very close." Hiashi says to his daughter with unusual love coming from him. On a regular basis he was cold and harsh toward her, only paying attention to his youngest daughter, Hinabi or to his nephew Neji.

Hinata doesn't say anything and numbly walks to her bedroom, tenderly closing the door. Suddenly an idea comes to her; Sasuke must have sent the voicemail before the accident! She might be overreacting; people can't come back to life! Breathing in relief she decides to listen to the voicemail again:

"Saturday March 7, 2009," Hinata's blood begins to run cold and her heart pounds in her chest. "12:30 PM, Hey Hina its Sasuke, I'm on my back from Okinawa, can't wait to see you! Love you always! End of message." Hinata puts down her phone, having to concentrate on breathing.

"Dad! What time and date did he die?" She yells down the stairs.

"March 7th at 11 o'clock AM.!" comes his reply. "Why?"

Hinata can't answer, she drops her phone and the world goes tied dyed before her eyes. Neji in a room down the hall in his room hears a loud thump, of something hitting the floor, hard. He runs into Hinata's room to see her on the floor.

"Hiashi! Hiashi!" He screams, frantically shaking Hinata trying to wake her up. Hiashi comes running. "She won't wake up!" Neji cries. Hinabi hearing the commotion comes into her older sister's room only to be yelled at by her father.

"Call the ambulance!"

**000000**

Hinata awakes to find herself in a bed and solid white room. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, you passed out. But its nothing serious! Something just really scared you!" A nurse acknowledges her question. Hinata jumps slightly not having realized someone else was in the room.

"Where's father?" Hinata mumbles weakly, struggling to sit up.

"No! Don't try to get up! Your body took quite a shock." screeches the nurse. Hinata lays back down, startled at the nurse's sudden yelling. "Your father will be coming in to see you soon." The nurse leaves the room. Hiashi appears by her bedside.

"What happened? The doctors said you went into shock?" He questions.

"I-I got a m-message from S-Sasuke, after the said time that he died." Hinata whispers.

"You're nuts!" Hinabi hisses, having unknown to everybody else, come into the room.

"I'm not crazy! Just check my phone!" Hinata pleads.

"Calm down Hinata, Neji has your phone. We'll have him check it for voicemails and text messages." Hiashi barks at his two bickering daughters. On his own phone, Hiashi tells Neji who is at their home keeping an eye on things to check Hinata's phone for messages. "You sure? Okay, thanks. Bye."

"He says there are no voice messages on your phone and none have been deleated today." Hiashi reports.

"But that's impossible! There was a voicemail from him! I know there was!" Hianta whimpers.

"Liar! Liar! Hinata's a liar!" Hinabi taunts her older sister. "Geez dad I've got a nutcase for a sister!"

"I'm not a nutcase!" Hinata begins to scream, her voice volume beginning to rise tremendously.

"Hinabi, shut up!" Hiashi snarls. Hinabi unwillingly quiets down, throwing scornful and mocking looks at her sister.

"Hinata you need your rest, we'll be taking you home later, then we will discuss this." Her father says calmly. Hinata glares at her sister and father but lies down and closes her eyes. Hinabi and Hiashi leave her without another word.

**Okamimaru:**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Okamimaru:**

Okay here's chapter 2! Usually I wait for reviews, but I'm uncertain about this story, I think the idea and plotline is good, but I'm hesitant and not sure if its written to its full potential. Anyhow here it is!

**000000**

The past four days had been nothing but a living hell for Hinata. It was now Friday and her father still felt a need to drag her to a million therapists each day. After telling the same story about the voicemail and receiving the same answer, Hinata at one point in time refuses to cooperate with anyone.

Finally at 9 o'clock PM, Hinata was allowed back into her room to go to bed. Flopping down onto her bed and borrowing her face into her pillow, she shuts her eyes and is just beginning to drift off when her cell phone rings. Irritated she snatches her phone from its home on her nightstand.

"What?' She demands to whoever is on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Hina? How are you?" A voice whispers.

"Sasuke?" Hinata stutters, not believing her ears, she has trouble swallowing and has to force herself to breathe.

"What's the matter Hina, you seem scared." He whispers. Hinata could feel a chill go up her spine. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening! Things like this only take place in horror films and stories.

"Who is this?" Hinata demands, thinking that maybe someone was playing a very cruel joke on her.

"It's me Hina…don't you remember me? I thought you loved me."

"Stop it!" Hinata screeches her voice reaching a panicky pitch.

"Remember Hina like I said before I'll always love you…" The line goes dead. Hinata holds the phone in shock, thinking perhaps about retrieving her father and telling him what just took place. But quickly decides against it, for it would only lead to another week of visit after visit to therapists.

Hinata nervously gets into bed and forces herself to think only happy thoughts and avoid all thoughts that would lead to Sasuke. Gradually around midnight she was just nodding off to sleep, her phone rings again…

**000000**

**Okamimaru: **

Dramatic theme music, what'll happen next! Well this is a new genre I'm trying out! Usually I do romance, humor, friendship, or drama, sometimes even tragedy. But I haven't ever tried my luck with a horror till now. Much less a horror/romance! I hope this story turns out good so please review, all comments will be appreciated! Anonymous reviewers aka people without a Fanfiction account are welcome to review too! So yeah I think you get the point! Review for chapter 3!

BTW: I know its short, but I decided to catch up on a lot of my stories I haven't updated in a while, so please don't complain about the length! Gomenasai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata hesitates, before answering the phone, "H-hello?" she says uncertainly.

"Hi Hina! How are you?" chimes a very familiar voice.

Hinata sighs in relief, "Hey Sakura, why the call so late?"

"Hina it's like 9:15…you alright? Aren't you usually awake till about 11, 12 somethin?" Sakura says, laughing nervously.

"I'm just tired today, yeah…busy day."

"Well if you say so, night night Hina!"

Hinata hangs up the phone, breathing in deeply. God when did life get so complicated…sheesh first her best friend dies, now he's back with haunting phone calls.

"God I need to be in a nuthouse!" Hinata says outloud to herself, once realizing how crazy her thoughts were. Getting her heartbeat back down to normal Hinata attempts to fall asleep. But she's unable to get Sasuke's whispering voice out of her head. Pretty soon she can feel herself falling unconscious and landing into a nightmare…

"_Hina…Hina…where are you?" a voice whispers seeming to be coming closer and closer. Panicking and not paying attention to where she was going, Hinata begins to frantically run. _

"_Hina…come back! Come back! You can't hide from me! I'm always watching you! ALWAYS!" The voice was right behind her and she could feel __**his **__breathe on the back of her neck…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata screams rousing herself right out of her dream; she curls into a ball and begins to sob uncontrollably. She cries until exhaustion forces her to sleep.

The next morning everything seems to be a dream, Hinata is barely aware of anything around her and can only think about her dream. How long was this to go on?

"Hinata? Hinata! Are you listening to me?" Hiashi growls.

"Sorry Father, what was that, which you said?" Hinata replies wearily.

"I said you'll be ready for the annual Hyuuga ball tonight, right? Tonight you pick your fiancé and hopefully future husband!"

"Yes! How can I forget that!?" Hinata groans.

"Good I expect to see you dressed to perfection!"

"Yes Father." Hinata says with false politeness; Hiashi nods and leaves.

Later that night Hinata stands in front of her mirror making sure that her reflection was to her father's approval. A lavender/midnight blue dress clung to her figure perfectly and she had her hair pulled back by a blue rose, there was no reason for her to wear makeup. Once again glancing into the mirror she sees a face staring back at her.

Her breath catches in her throat, Sasuke! He smiles. She spins around but sees no one; looking back at the mirror his face is gone. Sighing in relief she dismisses it as a figment of her imagination.

Fingers suddenly trace across her cheek, looking up she sees Sasuke towering over her.

**Okamimaru:**

I know this isn't as well written as chapter 1 & 2 but I was in a hurry! Sorry! Gomenasai! Please review if you want a chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hinata couldn't move, nor could she breathe. Sasuke stood there towering over her. Heart madly pounding as common sense keeps telling her to run, but four main words keep echoing in her head: he died, he's dead.

"Hi Hina." he says, his voice soft and alluring. A shiver travels throughout her body. "Are you cold Hina?" He reaches out toward her and Hinata tries to get around him, but he catches her around her waist drawing her close. Sasuke was dead for the truth she felt, he felt like death. Cold and soulless. Hinata also just happened to feel something poking her in the back and jumping to conclusions, nearly faints.

"Great!" she thinks to herself. "Not only can a ghost be a solid but they can get erections! What's next!?"

"You look nice Hina!" Sasuke's whispers cause goosebumps to race across her flesh.

"Let go!" She whines.

"Say it! You have to say it!" Sasuke commands.

"Say what?" Hinata pleads.

"You know!"

"No I don't, tell me!"

"Liar! But don't worry, Hina I'll be back again for your answer then you can tell me." And with those as his last words he Sasuke vanishes. If it weren't for the after affect of his ghostly touch, she'd call the whole Sasuke ordeal a dream. This wasn't a dream it was too real and in a weird way made too much sense to be a dream.

"Hinata! What's taking you so long! The ball's about to begin!" Her father's harsh voice cuts her present thoughts of Sasuke away.

"C-coming!" She stutters, running out of her room and down the stairs so fast she nearly defies gravity and flies. "At least Sasuke won't bother me anymore tonight!" she tells herself.

**000000**

Two weeks had passed since Hinata's encounter with Sasuke and still the incident remained fresh in her mind. But the cause of that could be the constant reminders, like the fact she barely got a peaceful night of sleep. Much less a night of sleep without waking up screaming drenched in sweat and horrific nightmares would constantly plague her.

On this particular day she decided enough was enough and proceeded to do research on her computer.

"Ghosts are usually and most likely unhappy souls that either were mis-done or witnessed a misdoing and seek vengeance or justice. Only when their wish is fulfilled will they be able to gain peace. In some cases they have no knowledge of even knowing that themselves are no longer a part of the world of the living and thus refuse to move on."

"What does Sasuke want?" Hinata says outloud to herself. Hoping by doing so, the answer will magically pop into her head, but no such thing takes place much to her great disappointment. Hinata thought back to the last conversation her and Sasuke had (when he was still alive):

_"Sasuke go to bed already!" Rest will help alot!" Hinata hisses at Sasuke through the phone. He had been sick for a couple days and the next day he was to make a trip to Okinawa, being sick would not help him out one bit._

_"Only if you come with me." comes Sasuke's flirty reply. Sick or in good health, rain or shine, hell even during the apocalypse Sasuke was a flirt._

_"You wish!" Hinata mumbles._

_"Yes I do!" He retorts._

_"Go to bed Sasuke! Now!"_

_"I Love you Hina!"_

_"Bye Sasuke!"_

_"Love you Hina!"_

_"Bye!"_

_"You love me? Right Hina?"_

_"For god's sake! Get to bed and goodnight Sasuke!" Hinata hangs up on Sasuke._

Something nags at Hinata's thoughts, but she can't put her finger on it. She knew what Sasuke wanted, but at the same time she was clueless. Suddenly emotional exhaustion takes a hold of her and Hinata decides even at 7:30 PM, its time for bed. Changing into her nightgown she climbs under the covers and within seconds of her head hitting the pillow she is asleep.

Later on thunder awakes her and the power flickers on and off before flickering off for good. Sighing she's about to roll over on her side when she feels someone's arm snakes around her waist...

**Okamimaru:**

The next chapter will be the last! All I need is some reviews then I'll post it within a matter of days. So…yall know the drill! Review For Chapter 5 aka The End!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

She knew who it was even before she heard the soft Hina whispered shortly after.

"Leave me alone Sasuke!" Hinata hisses trying to sound fierce, but her voice comes out weak and shaky.

"Say it! You never answered! Say it!" He snarls, his grip tightens so much, Hinata can feel his icy body through the thin material of her nightgown.

"Just leave me alone! Why can't you just go away! You're dead! Don't you get that your dead!?" Hinata begins to panic.

"The soul still lives on." and with that once again Sasuke is gone. A couple things were crystal clear though: Sasuke was a ghost and until he got what he wanted from Hinata, he would continue to haunt her.

000000

"Sakura if you had died like Sasuke and then came back as a ghost, what's the one thing you'd want?" Hinata suddenly asks. She and Sakura were talking on the phone, when the question had suddenly popped into Hinata's head.

"My favorite pink nail polish." Sakura jokes.

"Sakura!" Hinata whines. "I'm serious!"

"Think about it Hinata." Sakura replies suddenly turning serious. "His parents just had him buried, no funeral no nothing; turned his bedroom into a guestroom and sold all his things. If I were Sasuke, I'd wonder if anyone even cared. (A few moments of silence pass between them, before Sakura continues talking) "Do you care about him Hinata; did you ever care about him?"

"How can you even ask me that!? Of course I cared and still do! He's my best friend Sakura! My life before him seems to have never existed." Hinata feels tears prick her eyes and that last living conversation brings pangs of guilt.

"Oh Hinata! I'm so sorry! Don't cry! Things will be okay!" Sakura attempts to comfort her friend the best way she knows through a phone.

"The last conversation we had, he kept asking me if I loved him! I just hung up on him!" Hinata manages to confess while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Hinata! I'm sure he knows you loved him and still do!" Sakura says. Hinata suddenly stops crying; she knew what Sasuke wanted! Why for the past weeks since his death he had been haunting her! Why he kept demanding an answer of an unknown question (at the time)!

"Sakura, what time does the Konaha cemetery close?"

"8 o'clock, why?" Sakura replies, puzzled by Hinata's strange question.

"I gotta go thanks! You've been a huge help!" Hinata hangs up.

"Ummm…your welcome." Sakura says to no one, for Hinata had already hung up.

000000

It was pouring outside and rain pelted Hinata's face and body like icy needles. Hinata ran through the town of Konaha determined to get to her destination; it was 7:50, she had only ten minutes to get to the cemetery. So far it seemed as if the world was against her. The wind hissed and swirled like an angry demon. Pretty soon she had been soaked to the bone, her clothes sticking to her petite figure.

At 7:50 she finally makes it. Wasting no time she begins to search for the part of the cemetery reserved to the Uchiha's dead "loved" ones. It was still raining and the stepping stones were wet and slick. Hinata trips biting back a hiss of pain as the flesh of her hands and kneecaps are cut into by the stones. Ironically a few feet in front of her stood the grave she'd been seeking; Sasuke's. Hinata stares at the tombstone, reading it when lightning flashes:

Sasuke Uchiha

1990-2008

Loved By No One

"Your family is sadly mistaken Sasuke, I love you." Hinata says to the stone.

"Really Hina?" A familiar voice questions. Standing next to the stone, seeming to appear out of nowhere stood Sasuke. Hinata fought back her fear to run away.

"Of course, how could I not love you? You're my best friend." Hinata retorts.

"Remember when we first met?" Sasuke asks shyly.

"How could I forget?" Hinata whispers.

Flashback…

"Hinata come meet our new neighbors!"

"Coming mommy!" a five year old Hinata runs down the stairs. There in the kitchen next to her mom stood a seven year old Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Hinata!"

"Sasuke." A faint smile graces his pale pink lips.

"Your smile's very nice!" she blurts out.

"Thank you, how old are you?"

"Five."

"Oh." Sasuke frowns before adding in, "I'm seven but who cares, we'll be best friends." Sasuke says hugging Hinata.

"Yeah best friends!"

"Love you Hina!"

"Love you forever Sasuke!"

End Of Flashback…

"Best friends forever Sasuke?" Hinata asks holding out her hand.

"Yeah we'll be friends forever! No matter what's between us! Even life and death!" Sasuke agrees taking her hand. For a moment Hinata saw the same seven year old Sasuke and smiles as tears run down her face.

"Don't cry Hina, its not forever. We'll be together again. Someday." Sasuke says softly.

"Sure…someday." She sobs. She lost her best friend once, now she had to lose him all over again!

"Can you do something for me Hina?" he asks.

"Anything!" she retorts without a second thought about it.

"Even when I'm gone for food, please don't be sad carry on! Know that I'll be looking down on you, just talk to me like I'm there still listening. Please!" Sasuke pleads.

"Sure! Of course! I love you Sasuke and always will. …Goodbye till we meet again." She whispers.

"Bye Hina, love ya!" Sasuke fades away as he says this.

Hinata gets down on her knees (ignoring the splitting pain) and begins to pray.

**Okamimaru:**

Keep this in mind: Cherish the ones you love friends, pets, and family; you never know when they'll be taken from you. I'm not saying they'll show up as ghosts demanding love, but writing this story along with some things that have been taking place in my life, has given me a chance to really realize how much I truly care for the people I love. So yeah…byes please review and let me know whatcha think! Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
